Dib x Keef Short Stories
by Nae'ka
Summary: A collection of stories of one of my favorite pairings. Each chapter is a new story.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY SO THERE'S NOT ENOUGH OF THIS PAIRING ON THIS SITE SO FORGET YOU BROS I AM GOING TO FLOOD YOU WITH IT.

8I

* * *

"And then—"

The happily chattering redhead was interrupted by Dib slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes never leaving the atrocious movie one of them had rented and pleaded the other to watch. Guess who was which.

"I thought you wanted to see this?" Dib asks in a exasperated tone, a whisper in his ear. He was certainly close enough.

Keef blinks and lays his hand over Dib's own, smiling sheepishly under it. Well, he liked talking to Dib, for as long as he could listen. Most of the time his friend had calmly sipped his drink with a mildly annoyed expression, but that had dimmed over time. A short time ago he had begun to look interested in what joy Keef was trying to spread, as if it was growing on him.

Dib sets a hand on his thigh and leans in closer, nose skimming his reddening cheekbone.

"Well, if you don't want to watch this, I can think of something better to do…"

He tilts Keef's head by his chin and wickedly grins, lips stretching before pressing atop the teen's. Fingers reach desperately and took a fistful of raven black hair as others dipped lower…

"Mn…" Lower. He pulls Dib nearer, being awfully demanding for someone of his personality. Closer.

Of course Dib complies, shifting a bit before pulling back to look at the pouting redhead.

"—are you asleep?" a voice cut in, and he feels a hand on his sleeping shoulder. Keef opens his eyes and looks up at Dib, cheeks red and green eyes widened slightly.

"Oh! No…" He sits up slowly with a small laugh, glancing over at the television. The movie hadn't started yet, he had been dreaming.

Too bad…but maybe it didn't have to be.

Keef grins, no longer mortified, and turns to Dib, picking up the remote control to press play.


	2. Date

Most of these come from my Tumblr account BTW.

* * *

Dib looked over his glasses trying to hide his blatant staring at his date. There was something about the way red-orange hair framed wide, down-cast green eyes that made him feel… comfortable. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, like he was put back into a different time, a different place. Where human affairs would be his only concern and he began to think of the Victorian era…. Blinking twice when he realized Keef was poking awkwardly at his lo-mein, shoulders tight and a small frown pinching on his usually smiling features.

"You alright?"

Keef glanced up and half smiled, "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be? I don't have a reason to be, everything's great right?" He shifted in his seat as the words came from his mouth.

Dib nodded, leaning forward, keeping eye contact with him. "I've got something to tell you." Keef's smile disappeared and a small look of fear overcame him. "I really should have just gotten this over with on our last date…. but I…" Dib sighed and rubbed his cheek, trying to hide a small blush. "I chickened out when you brought up your brother…. For some reason…" His eyes were immediately drawn back to Keef, as he heard a small sob. The red head had covered his eyes and was trembling. "K-keef?"

"I-I'm sorry! I know that I promised to be a better person, I promised to calm down and I've been trying! I TRIED. I'm so sorry, Dib… I-I…" His voice quieted with the last sentence as Keef began to cry quietly.

Dib nearly knocked over his chair as he ran to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and resting his cheek in red hair. "What are you _talking about?_ You've been perfect!"

Keef nuzzled into Dib's chest, still shaking a little. "B-but… Why else would you bring me here? You want to break up… p-publicly so I won't cause a scene and…."

Dib rolled his eyes a bit, but kissed his forehead. "Isn't this a scene?" There was a silence and a little more trembling. Dib pushed Keef's chair away from the table a bit, to get inbetween it and his boyfriend. "Keef." He stared into those beautiful wide green eyes, "Keef. I brought you here to say… I…" He took a deep breath, "I love you."

There was a short silence, before Keef's eyes welled with tears again, "Y-you do?"

Dib nodded and kissed Keef's lips gently. The red head wouldn't stand for it, wrapping his arms around Dib's neck and holding their kiss together, as if to reply, "I love you, too."


	3. The labs

SHORT CHAPTER WOOO

* * *

Dib smiled, the fluttery feeling in his stomach causing his fake-pout to immediately melt upon seeing the red-head. Keef had demanded to be allowed into the labs today, having not been able to stand Dib canceling their weekend plans AGAIN, just to impress his father by working. Keef ran into his busy-lovers arms getting spun a bit before being gently kissed on the neck. Dib whispered promises into his skin, but Keef knew better… He was lucky to have his short visits at all.


	4. T rated

Another short one to earn the T rating...

* * *

Keef gently kissed Dib's bare stomach, earning a groan from the much taller male. He gently bit down on the metal of a bellybutton piercing and tugged, the gasp and moans above him urging him lower. Maybe he couldn't have Dib as a friend… But there was no way he was going to accept not having Dib _at all_.


End file.
